PACTO DE SANGRE Y DE AMOR
by Blue-Azul-Acero
Summary: Dos personas que ni se conocen y quiere destruirce pero al verce por primera ves todo cambia para ellos seran capases de cumplir con su promesa... AYM
1. Chapter 1

**PACTO DE SANGRE Y DE AMOR **

Para serle sinceras se que es raro hace mucho que no escribía nada y me había quedado muy retirada de todo esto y me dedicaba a escribir nada mas reviews para alentar a las escritoras o escritores de fic porque se lo que se siente no tener la atención de las personas a si me paso a mi y por eso lo deje, que he retomado nuevamente a escribir y espero que les guste este fanfic esta especialmente dedicado a mi escritora favorita de Fanfic de RK y espero que sea de su completo agrado para ella RinKo InuKai o Al Shinomori que es la misma persona esto es para ti…

**Capitulo 1**

**Las marcas del destino **

Una lucha entre los seres de la oscuridad, un solo camino, una venganza y un amor imposible.

Hace muchos años en el siglo XVII, el pueblo estaba siendo atacado por vampiros toda la gente sufría y lloraba varios morían muy rápido unos tardaban en morir y otros se negaban a rendirse.

Entre ellos el señor Makimachi un descendiente de una familia muy prestigiada, un amado padre de familia que solo consistía en su esposa e hijo.

Él salió a luchar para poder defender a su familia pero por desgracia el jefe de los vampiros se enfrenta al, mejor conocido como la Casta Shinomori

Una pelea sangrienta entre ambos seres pero el rey de la oscuridad venció triunfantemente. Cuando todo acabo el pueblo se encontraba en llamas y toda la gente muerta algunos sobrevivieron a esta terrible catástrofe entre ellos el hijo de los Makimachi que tan solo tenia 10 años, el se salvo gracias que sus padres lo escondieron en el sótano secreto de la casa pero ambos no corrieron con la mima suerte, el pequeño juro que se encargaría de que todos  
sus descendientes se encargarían de destruir a toda la casta de vampiros y que siempre seria así de generación a generación lo juro enfrente de la tumba de sus padres

El se marcho a entrenar muy lejos desde entonces se conoce que los Makimachi es una familia muy prestigiada no solo tienen fama y fortuna sino que tienen una vida secreta a lacual son los destructores de las criaturas nocturnas…

Desde entonces se inicio una terrible batalla entre ambas familias una generación tras otra hasta que solo dos quedaron y esta es su historia.

Ahora en nuestro mismo tiempo.

La luz del sol iluminaba muy fuertemente en la habitación de una joven de cabello largo de edad de 16 años su belleza era in creíble pero se notaba que no era feliz.

Cuando ella nació sus padres tuvieron que dejarla para ir a pelear con la casta de vampiros, por suerte los vencieron pero al mismo tiempo murieron… uno de los mayordomos de la familia de confianza se encargo de criarla y educarla a la pequeña como toda una dama y a la ves una cazadora de Vampiros

Mientras tanto muy legos de ay un joven muy guapo de cabello castaño y de tez muy pálida miraba por la ventana, él pensaba lo mismo que nuestra bella dama él era él ultima descendiente del clan Shinomori y el juro vengarse del ultimo de los descendientes de Makimachi, por atreverse a retar a su familia pero ambos seres no sabían que algo mas que su lazos de familia los unirá y aria de ellos una gran batalla…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao - hay que lindo día… por lo menos espero que sea mas interesante que otros -**

**voz - hola que tal Misao como te encuentras el día de hoy. -**

**Misao - a... Hola Omashu, ya vez como siempre empezando con mi entrenamiento -**

**Omashu - Hay Misao has entrenado desde la muerte de tus padres, ya sé que tú  
eres la ultima descendiente, pero no puedes darle a Shoujiro esa oportunidad de matar al ultimo que queda –** dice empezando a acomodar la cama

**Misao - como crees Omashu ese tal Shoujiro, es un gran caza vampiros al igual que mi familia pero es mi deber, solo yo podré vengar la muerte de mis padres y además es algo humillante que alguien mas se haga cargo de lo que yo debo de hacer, no voy a permitir que ese chico se ponga en mi camino. **-

**Omashu - esta bien Misao pero recuerda que solo te digo esto porque me preocupo  
por ti vives en mi casa desde ese suceso y pues...** -

**Misao - no te preocupes Omashu e sido entrenada muy bien como cualquier miembro varón de la familia, a un que soy la única mujer que se dedica a esto, pero yo nunca me daré por vencida -**

**Omashu - esta bien, ahora ven a desayunar me imagino que té as de estar  
muriendo de hambre verdad -**

Misao - Si claro Omashu -

ya después que terminaron de desayunar, Omashu se percato de que en el periódico avía un anuncio sobre un concierto del joven Aoshi, un famoso cantante de rock… tan interesada estaba en el articulo que ni cedió cuenta de cuando Misao se levanto y fue a revisar su equipo y después a entrenar.

Mientras tanto en el hotel hikari se encontraba el famoso cantante… justo en ese momento un joven de cabello largo y color rojo claro toco a la puerta del cuarto…

**voz - hola joven Shinomori espero que aya dormido bien -**

Aoshi - si claro Kenshin por cierto ya esta todo listo para el concierto no sé porque pero presiento que algo muy extraño esta por pasar - 

Dijo él mirando hacia la ventana que mostraba un hermoso amanecer en su mente estaban la imagen de sus padres dándole una sonrisa.

**Kenshin – Aoshi, estas pensando otra vez en tus padres verdad -  
**  
**Aoshi - no se como pero encontrare al ultimo de los descendientes de esa familia, y lo are pagar por lo que le hicieron a mis padres mi madre era una humana pero a pesar de todo no se tentaron el corazón por ella que era de su misma raza –** dice apretando fuerte mente el marco de la ventana

**Kenshin - Fue por eso que iniciamos ente largo viaje mi señor para encontrar al ultimo descendiente pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido suerte, es probable que se este escondiendo de nosotros -  
**  
**Aoshi - No te preocupes sé que el muy pronto aparecerá, y que la batalla mas Importante de mi vida sé daré cuando lo encontremos. -**

El joven de cabello castaño y tez blanca no se imaginaba, que muy pronto se encontrarían cara a cara y que descubrirían que muy pronto ambos serán algo más que rivales… 

Mientras tanto en la casa de la señorita Omashu hacia una llamadas muy importantes para conseguir entradas para el concierto del joven Aoshi… ella saben lo muy reservada que es Misao y que nunca a salido de su casa desde la muerte de sus padres, fue cuando los padres de Omashu… a petición de sus parientes, se encargarían de ella y desde hace diez años vive con ellos… tiene a hora 16 años y siempre ha sido educada, algo traviesa y alegre, pero a pesar de eso casi nunca sale de la casa, solo cuando Omashu le ruega o mejor dicho la presiona para salir.   
**  
Omashu – Misao… -** dice muy emocionada y abrazándola - **no vas a creer lo que acabo de conseguir dos boletos para el concierto del joven Aoshi**

Misao estaba revisando su motocicleta… paro de hacerlo cuando Omashu se lanzo abrazarla llamando su atención

**Misao Hablas sobre ese chico que siempre escuchas y que compras todos su CD cual es su apodo artístico mmmmmmmmmm… a si AS10 -  
**  
**Omashu - el mismo vamos por favor yo quiero que tu vengas con migo sí. –** Dice mirándola con la cara mas tierna y dulce para convencerla

**Misao – claro, no te preocupes y para cuando es ese dichoso concierto -**

**Omashu - dentro de cinco días hay Misao, por lo menos voy a ver al joven Aoshi a un que sea una vez.**

**Misao - me sorprendes haces mucho escándalo solo por un músico –** dice volviendo a prestarle atención a su Motocicleta

**Omashu - si pero una oportunidad como esta no hay dos. -**

Misao - muy bien, como quieras a veces me sorprendes (pensando no sé porque pero estoy un poco intranquila) bueno será mejor que termine con esto -

**Omashu - Claro Misao y por cierto gracias.**

Los cinco días pasaron muy rápidamente y el día del concierto se presento  
Omashu llevaba un pantalón gris y una camisa de color azul y unas botas. Misao   
por su parte llevaba una blusa blanca con azul y una falda short de color blanco y  
unas botas azules con blanco que combinaba con la blusa.

**Misao - muy bien Omashu es hora de irnos- dice desde la puerta**

Omashu - Si que no puedo creerlo… estoy muy emocionada -

Misao mira a Omashu y sé ríe por ver a su amiga contenta pero al mismo tiempo siente algo muy extraño en su pecho sentía que algo muy pronto iba a pasar, así que de todas maneras iría con cuidado y con mucha precaución por cualquier peligro. (Si creían que no iría armada se equivocan, esta asta los dientes bien dicen que una mujer sabe acomodar todo)

----------

Mientras tanto en el lugar del concierto Aoshi vestía un atuendo digno de todo un caballero elegante tipo moderno con una camisa blanca y chamarra negra con rayas blancas y su pantalón completamente negro y lentes color azul que cubrían sus ojos fríos y a la vez cálida he impactante.

**Kenshin - muy pronto empezara el concierto y por lo que veo hay mucha gente**

Aoshi - Como siempre desde que empezamos con mi búsqueda tuvimos que empezar con el canto, y la verdad me sorprendí de que tuviera mucho éxito pero a la vez esto me esta aburriendo, espero encontrar muy pronto lo que estoy buscando - dijo el muy tranquilo pero con voz seria

----------

Misa y Omashu llegaban al estadio cuando estaban haciendo fila para entrar al estadio, al mismo tiempo en que el joven Aoshi salía de la puerta de su camerino ambos sintieron al mismo tiempo como si un rayo los hubiera golpeado.

Ambos quedaron un momento sumergido en sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo

----------

**Aoshi (Pensando… - que me pasa porque de repente tengo este presentimiento nunca antes me avía pasado algo así, que es lo que pasa con migo o acoso algo terrible va a pasar. - )**

**Misao (Pensando… - no sé porque pero algo no me deja tranquila, quisiera saber porque me pasa esto ahora, es pero que no pase nada malo ya que si quisiera preocupar a Omashu espero estar equivocada y que no sea algo malo.-)**

-----------

**Omashu -** en la entrada del estadio - **Misao, Misao… respóndeme por favor -** dice moviendo su mano frente a su cara de derecha a izquierda

**Misao - Ha… Perdona, es que estaba un poco distraída jajajajajajaja ** -

**Omashu **–** hay… **- suspira y se relaja **- pensé que era otra cosa no vuelvas a ser eso por favor.** -

**Misao - si esta bien no lo volverá a ser tenlo por seguro. -**

----------

En otra parte en los camerinos.

**Kenshin** - en el camerino - **Aoshi, oye Aoshi estas bien - **

**  
Aoshi – Heee… a perdona, es que estaba pensando bueno ya sabes –** dice alzando la mirada

**Kenshin – Bueno… no me preocupe, me imagine que esta pensando otra vez  
en su familia como es tu costumbre -**

**Aoshi - Sí claro (perdóname… - Kenshin, no puedo decirte que por primera vez no  
pienso en lo que paso hace diez años, sino que tengo un presentimiento muy  
fuerte que no sé que es lo que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante -)**

De repente una voz dijo Damas y caballeros con ustedes se encuentra la estrella del rock más famosa del mundo ha estado dando su primera gira y ha tenido una fama increíble en todo el mundo con mucho éxito con ustedes el gran… AS10

de repente él sale y todas las chicas gritan y lo llaman por su nombre de repente Misao y se da cuenta de que no solo su vestimenta llama la atención de las chicas, sino su canto es verdad, para que negarlo ella a escuchado muchas canciones de el que siempre Omashu cada ves que compra un nuevo CD, pero por primera vez ella siente algo cálido en su pecho cuando lo escucha cantar y no puede apartar sus ojos de el.

De repente la mirada de Aoshi se cruza con la de Misao… el quedo sorprendido al ver que una joven no estuviera gritando sino que estuviera calmada y la vio de pies a cabeza pero de repente quedo impresionado al ver su cara se sorprendió al ver la belleza de la chica no podía dejar de verla pero a la vez no podía evitar sonrojarse por ver que ella también no le quitaba la mira de encima pero los lentes no le permitían mirar semejante flaquees de  
debilidad.

**Aoshi (pensando - quien será esa chica, jamás avía visto una chica tan linda y   
mucho menos que no gritara ni se sorprendiera de verme, pero porque siento  
que algo cálido corre por mi cuerpo cuando la veo no sé pero no quiero que  
este concierto termine -)  
**

**Misao (también pensando - que me pasa porque no puedo dejar de mirarlo  
acaso me estaré flaqueando a mi forma de ser no sé pero es la primera vez que   
me pasa algo igual acaso estaré enferma -)  
**  
**Aoshi y Misao -** Los dos al mismo tiempo **(este presentimiento que sentí era por que iba a conocer a esta persona y tendría esta atracción tan fuerte y tan calida   
**  
el concierto termino y Aoshi no quería retirarse quería verla por lo menos por ultima vez, pero no podía ya que sus fans se dirigían hacia él y la verdad si no se movía lo mataban al pobre chico… :) ya ven como somos ;)

**Misao - esperemos un rato la verdad meda lastima ese chico pero es mejor esperar o sino nos van a atropellar también ya sabes como son las chicas cuando ven a una estrella del rock. -  
**  
**Omashu - si tienes razón esperemos un rato para irnos a casa y descansar fue un día muy emocionante verdad. –** dice a la vez que la abraza

**Misao - si la verdad que si -**

Omashu mira a su amiga y se sorprende a un mas cuando ve a esas chicas seguir al joven como garrapatas y Misao se para enfadada y le dices con una vos enojada - Vamos ya. -

**:) Omashu - si claro lo que tu digas -** toda vía sorprendida y con una risa en su cara

cuando todo termino, en el hotel hikari, Aoshi no podía apartar de su mente a esa linda chica no sabia porque pero era en lo único que pensaba ya no le importaba otra cosa.

**Aoshi –Kenshin ven un momento por favor. -**

**Kenshin –si dime Aoshi que pasa - **

Aoshi - quiero que investigues todo lo referente a las chicas que asistieron hoy al concierto 

**kenshin **verdadera mente sorprendido **- a todas - **

**Aoshi - si a todas, me traes por lo menos una foto de cada chica que hay en   
Kyoto estoy seguro que la encontraras. -**

**Kenshin** mirándolo a un con gran sorpresa **- que la encontrare. -  
**  
**Aoshi **sin quererlo apareció un suave rubor en sus mejillas y dijo **- Anda apúrate que no tenemos todo el día -** **Kenshin - Si señor lo are inmediatamente – **sale de la habitaciónlo más rápido que pudo y empezó a buscar en toda la ciudad, toda la información de todas las chicas de Kyoto pero será posible que encuentre a la que Aoshi quiere encontrar... 

----------

Era de noche y una luz se filtraba por la ventana de nuestra bella anfitriona ella soñaba con su apuesto y joven cantante y también en el montón de chicas que lo seguían quien sabe porque en sus sueños aparecía el y toda esa gente

SUEÑO DE MISAO  
-------------------------------------------------

**Misao - En donde estoy que esta pasando -  
**  
de repente pasan a Aoshi con el montón de mujeres y Misao se puso completamente furiosa pero después esa imagen cambio por completo todos habían desaparecido y de repente aparece un ser vestido completamente de negro y con una espada en su mano derecha.  
**  
Misao - quien eres** **-**

La persona no contestaba, solo se reía ella no podía verle la cara porque la oscuridad cubría todo su cuerpo solo se podía ver un poco el brillo de la espada, de repente cedió cuenta de quien era. 

**Misao - Tú eres Shoujiro si crees que me vas a vencer estas muy equivocado. -**

De repente atrás de Misao pasan a otro chico completamente diferente en una  
moto negra con rojo y vestido también de negro, al contrario del otro hombre  
Misao no pudo reconocer a este sujeto

**Misao - pero si tú eres Shoujiro… como es que… - dice **mirando a la otra dirección y ya había desaparecido

Este le respondió con una sonrisa cruel y fría

**Shoujiro - No podrás nunca contra el, nunca lo vencerás ya que hay un obstáculo que tu misma as creado has deshonrado a tu familia y muy pronto té dará cuenta de lo que digo, Así que yo me encargare de destruirlo por ti - **

**Misao - no te atrevas a tocarlo es mi deber soy yo la única que tiene ese derecho no me importa si tu también era un caza vampiros no permitiré que te acerques a el lo entiendes tendrás que matarme primero porque no permitiré que alguien como tu me quite ese derecho -**

Al decir esto ella se lanza contra el y empieza una lucha muy grande dentro  
de sus sueños pero de repente Shoujiro hace que Misao caiga y la espada esta a punto de claveruela en su cuerpo.

-------------------------------------------------

FIN DE EL SUEÑO

**Misao - HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** - de pronto vio a todos lados y se alegro de ver que sé encontraba en su habitación. 

**Misao - es la primera vez que tengo un sueño sobre una lucha entre yo y Shoujiro que me quiso decir con que nunca podré matar al ultimo shinomori que queda… -**

Misao se paro y se dirigió a su ventana se sentó en una silla viéndolas hermosas y resplandeciente que estaba las estrellas y por unos instantes le pareció ver al joven Aoshi en eso sacudió su cabeza muy fuertemente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, después de un rato ella se retiro a dormir y esta vez tuvo un sueño tranquilo.

----------

Mientras tanto en el hotel hikari Aoshi también tenia un seño pero este era completamente diferente al de Misao

SEÑO DE AOSHI  
------------------------------------------------

Aoshi - Donde rayos me encuentro pero que esta pasando, que es este lugar -

Aoshi estaba viendo a su doncella en peligro la veía peleando con un hombre al que no conocía y que la estaba lastimando gravemente con una espada filosa cuando estaba apunto de darle él ultimo golpe Aoshi intervino entre el y la chica

**Aoshi - no permitiré que la lastimes entendiste para poder tocarla vas a tener que pasarme a mi primero y eso no te resultara tan fácil -  
**  
**voz - ya lo sabia tu tampoco va a poder cumplir con tu misión y con tu venganza nunca podrás -**

**Aoshi - que quieres decir con eso yo estoy viendo como un baka como tu, esta lastimando a una mujer indefensa.**

Voz - jajajajajajajajaja eso crees es posible que ella sea tu perdición tu peor pesadilla echa realidad. -

**Aoshi -pero que tonterías estas diciendo a un así no permitiré que la lastimes a sí que prepárate a morir maldito -**

En la batalla Aoshi y ese joven peleaban con todas sus fuerzas cada uno peleaba como todo un vampiro algunas veces sacaban sus poderes escondidos y demostraban que los dos seres eran iguales de poderosos y que era posible que ambos murieran en esta batalla.  
**  
Aoshi - como es posible que un simple humano pueda hacer este tipo de trucos  
quien era te ordeno que me lo digas -**

**Voz – Soy un caza vampiros y mi nombre es Shoujiro** - dice él mostrando una sonrisa   
fría y muy cruel.

**Aoshi - que acaso tú eres él último de los Makimachi contesta. -**

**Shoujiro - no mi estimado amigo, yo no soy la persona que buscas pero puede que esa persona este mas cerca de lo que te pueda imaginar pero yo me dedicare a hacerte sufrir no solo a ti sino también a el ultimo descendiente de los Makimachi -**

**Aoshi - vaya que interesante un fenómeno -** dijo él riendo también con una crueldad y muy terrible y escalofriante sonrisa.

De repente Aoshi hace una mala jugada y esta a punto de matar a Aoshi y algo se  
interpone entre el ataque y él. Aoshi abre los ojos y cual fue su sorpresa a ver a su doncella salvarle la vida a costa de la suya.

-------------------------------------------

**Aoshi - NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Grito él con la mayor fuerza posible de repente se abre la puerta y aparéese   
Kenshin

**Kenshin – te encuentras bien Aoshi, te escuche gritar te paso algo malo -**

**Aoshi – no. solo fue un sueño un horrible y espantoso sueño** - 

**Kenshin - Por cierto Aoshi, ya tengo la mitad de la información de las chicas de Kyoto mañana en la mañana sé la daré a primera hora. -**  
**  
Aoshi - te lo agradezco, ahora hazme el favor de dejarme solo necesito descansar después de esta terrible sueño. -**

Kenshin salió de la habitación dejando a su amigo descansar mientras tanto él fue hacia la ventana y miro la luna llena, se veía hermosa en verdad le servia en estos momentos estar afuera usando una de sus técnicas la de volar y se imaginaba al y a la doncella en sus brazos muy felices después se retiro de la ventana y se dirigió a dormir y esta vez con una felicidad en su rostro….

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**- Verdad Dolorosa -**

Al día siguiente Kenshin se presento en la habitación de Aoshi

**Kenshin - aquí están algunas de las doncellas que asistieron a el concierto, al rato le traeré el de las demás. **-

Aoshi empezó a ver cada una de las fotos junto a su información, pero ninguna de ellas le llamaba la atención mientras más miraba mas se desilusionaba, en ninguna de ellas aparecía la que el estaba buscando, quien era semejante mujer… esa pregunta surgía en su mente a cada momento su mirada se poso en la fotografía y datos de Omashu, esta a su vez abrazaba a una amiga.

Aoshi abrió los ojos muy impresionado la chica a la que Omashu tenia en sus brazos como amiga era la misma, la que el avía soñado, la misma que lo traía loco desde que la vio rápidamente se levanto y llamo a Kenshin   
**  
Kenshin - pasa algo Aoshi -**

**Aoshi - La hemos encontrado, solo que no tiene la información de ella… ahora solo dedícate a buscar a esta joven e investiga todo entiendes. -**

kenshin tomo la fotografía en sus manos y vio a las dos chicas

**Kenshin – no te preocupes la encontrare -  
**  
Aoshi solo asintió

kenshin salió de la habitación y miro la fotografía de la chica a la que Aoshi lo avía puesto a buscar desde hace dos días, una risa se puso en su rostro y dijo.

**Kenshin - sabia que este día iba a pasar, siempre pasa a todos, el cupido siempre aparece cuando menos uno lo espera, pero a un a sí are todo lo posible porque sea feliz –** dice saliendo de el hotel

kenshin empezó a investigar por todas parte por la red de información de Kyoto y también en todas las escuelas y universidades ya que calculo que la joven tenia entre 15, 16 o 17 años, pero por mas que busco no encontraba ninguna información acerca de ella así que toma la investigación de la otra chica que la tenia abrazada.

La información llega rápidamente ya sabia que la chica que estaba al lado de la dueña del corazón del corazón de Aoshi y esa era Omashu y tenía su dirección así que podrida ir a verla a su casa para poder encontrar a la joven, fue a se casa sin siquiera imaginarse que se encontraría con la chica a la que tanto buscaban. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonó el timbre

Omashu fue a ver quien era y se sorprendió al ver a un joven muy a puesto por su puesto y lindo

**Omashu - si dígame en que le puedo ayudar -**

**Kenshin - Mi nombre es Kenshin y venia a hacerle unas preguntas sobre esta chica –** dice mostrándole la fotografía

Omashu tomo la foto que le mostró y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba así que pregunto

**Omashu - Porque razón quieres saber sobre esta persona -** dijo con una sonrisa

**Kenshin- lo que pasa es que es de suma importancia localizarla y solo puedo decírselo a ella –**

Omashu – de acuerdo veo que no me dirá la razón pero si es de importancia como usted dice, ella vive aquí con migo -

Kenshin puso una cara de sorpresa cuando ella le dijo eso

**Kenshin – (pensando - la había encontrado y mucho más rápido de lo que canta un gallo quien lo hubiera dicho) -** Omashu fue a buscar a Misao

**Omashu – oye Misao un chico quiere hablar con tigo y me parece que es algo muy serio tanto que se tomo la molestia de investigarte –**

**Misao - que dices –** se cruza de brazos y la mira

**Omashu - Pues apareció con una foto de nosotras dos el día del concierto -**

**Misao - bueno creo que si me quedo aquí no averiguare nada acerca de esto así que esta bien iré a hablar con él - **bajo y se encontró con el

Kenshin quedo sorprendido al ver a la chica… ella bestia una camisa larga de color azul y una licra de color negro que le llegaban a las rodillas y una trenza larga muy hermosa ahora entendía porque le gustaba a Aoshi.

**Misao - Tú eres el que quiere hablar con migo -**

Kenshin - sí señorita - 

Misao solo se lo quedo mirando esperando a ver que decía

**Kenshin - se que esto sonara algo raro pero podría decirme si tiene novio –**

Misao se callo al escuchar eso, esperaba cualquier cosa menos algo así quedo

**Misao - novio no tengo, pero que tiene que ver eso en todo esto, acaso no me digas que quieres salir con migo -**

**Kenshin – no señorita es solo que un amigo mío, quedo muy pero muy interesado cuando la vio en el concierto y pues el me pidió si podía localizarla pero por mas que estuve buscando no puede encontrar nada acerca de usted - **

Misao quedo sorprendida que tan tercos han de ser para buscarla y además nunca  
darse por vencidos una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y decidió decirle la razón por la cual nunca encontraría nada de ella en los registro de Kyoto.

**Misao – Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo, siempre me he mantenido en el anonimato**

**Kenshin – ya veo (pensando - porque razón aria eso, una buna razón seria que la buscan criminales por presenciar un crimen y por eso la mantienen oculta, otra razón seria que no quiere que nadie sepa de ella porque su familia se dedica a hacer algo indebido) - bueno ya es muy tarde señorita y asido todo un placer hablar con usted, este me diría su apellido (lo mas seguro es que me de uno falso pero nada es imposible para mi)  
**

**Misao - Misao Yamikan**

Kenshin - bueno nos vemos señorita que descanse – se retira de el departamento  
**  
Misao - salúdame a tu compañero, y adiós - dijo ella cerrando la puerta.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin se encontraba nuevamente en la biblioteca encontrando registros de ese apellido pero tal y como lo pensó no encontró nada… entonces busco en periódicos antiguos algunas relación con una pequeña que aya quedado aya presenciado asesinatos, crimines, robos o perdidas de sus padres por alguna razón policíaca.

Revisaba cada uno de los archivos no pasaba por alto alguna de esas secciones, asta que encontró una que le traía muchos recuerdos

Kenshin – el día en que el y Aoshi habían escapado de la familia Makimachi frente a sus ojos se encontraba esa nota y empezó a leerla… sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al leer algo que llamo mucho la atención…

Inmediatamente empezó a comparar el nombre de la familia de Omashu y descubrió que el apellido venia de la servidumbre que era siempre fiel a la familia Makimachi, si esta información era cierto entonces eso significaba que Misao Yamikan no era otra que Misao Makimachi la niña que quedo huérfana según el periódico a causa de una gran explosión en la cual todos sus familiares murieron

Corrió rápidamente, no podía creerlo el había encontrado a el rival de Aoshi pero que a la vez el corazón cele aria pedazos, al saber de quien se trataba pensaba en decirle la verdad o callarla pero de todas formas el algún día la enfrentaría

Kenshin llego al hotel muy preocupado no savia que decir o como infórmale que la misma chica de la que el se había enamorado, era su peor y más grande enemigo. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, que cuando llego al cuarto que le era asignado, no noto la presencia de Aoshi.

**Aoshi - hola Kenshin me podrías decir a donde fuiste -**

kenshin se sobresalto al escucharlo y volteo a verlo

Aoshi noto que Kenshin estaba muy preocupado, la expresión de su cara y sus ojos lo decían todo solo que el no entendía del porque, el se encontraba en esa situación

**Aoshi - Me imagino que estas así porque no has encontrado la información de la chica que te pedí verdad. -**

Kenshin - por el contrario, la encontré pero...

**Aoshi - pero que, dime que pasa, te ordeno que me lo digas inmediatamente –** dice bastante desesperado he intranquilo

kenshin lo mira y luego suspira

**Kenshin - se llama Misao tiene 16 años, pero me acabo de enterar, de algo que talvez sea muy difícil para ti -**

**Aoshi - dímelo por favor -**  
**Kenshin - no solo la encontré a ella si no que al mismo tiempo e encontrado al ultimo de los descendientes de la familia Makimachi -**

Aoshi abrió los ojos muy sorprendido la verdad no pensó que Kenshin encontraría también a su más grande enemigo.

**Aoshi (pensando… - no lo podía creer, el se encontraba en esta ciudad y tal vez muy pronto ambos se iban a enfrentar -)** permitió que Kenshin continuara.

**Kenshin – Aoshi la señorita Misao es en realidad una Makimachi **

**Aoshi - QUEEEEEEEE... no puede ser, no es cierto -** de repente Aoshi recordó el sueño que tuvo la otra noche **- entonces por eso me decía que mi enemigo estaba más cerca de lo que yo esperaba -  
**  
**Aoshi - no es posible se supone que todos los descendientes son hombres nunca avía pasado que permitieran que las mujeres combatieran - **

**Kenshin - yo también me sorprendí, pero todo concuerda, su apellido es falso, la mantienen oculta para que nadie pueda saber nada acerca de ella y por lo que pude ver es muy cuidadosa con que se sepan cosas de ella y mas la muchacha Omashu es hija de los que ayudaban a el señor Makimachi - **

**Aoshi - no creo eso no puede ser, yo jure matar al ultimo de los cazadores de vampiros y ahora resulta que es esa chica –** golpea muy fuerte la pared haciéndola pedazos  
**  
Kenshin - es la verdad, si ella se entera de que usted es él ultimo del clan Shinomori de seguro vendrá aquí para terminarlo todo -**

Aoshi miro a Kenshin por un momento él sabía que era su obligación terminar con ella pero podría hacerlo. 

**  
Aoshi hazme un favor… déjame solo y no permitas que nadie entre entendido**

Kenshin - como tu digas -   


Kenshin salió del cuarto dejando a Aoshi muy sorprendido no podía créelo, ella ese chica que a estado en sus pensamientos y sus sueños ella, que avía logrado ponerlo nervioso, era ella la única persona que lo hacia sentir vivo aquellos sentimientos que el creía muertos, pero a su vez su mas grande enemigo

**Aoshi - parece que el destino tiene muchas sorpresas desagradables, que voy hacer prometí ante la tumba de mis padres matarla a si ganaríamos nosotros esta guerra que ha surgido generación tras generación. –** dice apretando sus puño con fuerza

**Aoshi - porque tuvo que ser ella porque me hacen elegir entre mi deber y ella porque no pudo ser un hombre él ultimo de los Makimachi DEMONIOSSSSSS... -**

estaba tan enfadado, todo lo que se encontraba en el cuarto lo estaba haciendo pedazos se escuchaban los jarrones y los cuadros romperse, él en verdad había hecho enojar por la noticia, de repente quería olvidarlo todo quería olvidarse de quien era, pero no podía solo recordaba lo que su padre le decía cuando era apenas un niño.

----------

**Shinomori - Escucha bien hijo recuerda que siempre hemos tenido una gran lucha por nuestra forma de ser y de vivir. Que siempre hemos sido juzgados por lo que somos y no por como somos. -**

Aoshi - si papá, pero dime porque se inicio todo esto de la guerra contra los Shinomori y los Makimachi -  
  
**  
Shinomori - Fue hace mucho tiempo hijo empezó en él sigo XVII nuestros ancestros atacaron un pueblo muy hermoso ya que los humanos de ese lugar sé habían atrevido a matar a uno de nuestra familia y decidimos vengarnos. Pero nunca** **imaginamos que nuestra venganza haría una lucha entre dos familia la nuestra y la de los Makimachi, nuestro descendiente se enfrento al primero de su generación fue una batalla muy difícil ambos combatían muy bien, parecía que el joven era un gran peleador pero nuestro descendiente tuvo la victoria, después los demás se encargaron de deshacer de todos los demás habitantes de la aldea, cuando ellos se retiraban ninguno se percato que avían que dado sobrevivientes de aquel ataque, entre ellos el primer caza vampiros, era solo un niño pero quien iba a imaginar que ese niño se convertiría en un duro rival y se haría todo un gran peleador y difícil oponente -**

**Aoshi - pero papá tu también quieres pelear con esas personas -**

Shinomori - La verdad hijo no quiero hacerlo pero si no lo hago ellos vendrán y nos mataran a todos nosotros e escuchado que solo quedan 5 de ellos y que muy pronto vendrán a enfrentarse a nosotros por eso debo de prepararme.-

EL padre de Aoshi lo deja solo y este lo ve con una cara de tristeza, no lo podía permitir no quería que su padre o su madre y sus amigos murieran en esa terrible batalla.  
----------

Aoshi dejo de recordar cuando un jarrón callo de la mesa y de repente vio, cerca del lugar donde se avía caído el jarrón, una hermosa foto sé su madre y recordó él último día en que ella estuvo con él y el primer día cuando prometió que se vengaría de esa familia

----------

Aoshi Mamá que pasa que es todo ese secándolo y la casa sé esta quemando, tengo miedo.

ella abrazo muy fuerte a su pequeño y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la caza y le dio un cabello a kenshin ella lo dejo ay y después dijo. 

**Kaede - No te preocupes hijo cuando todo esto acabe nosotros volveremos por ti - **cuando dijo esto paso su mano en la mejilla de su hijo y después se agacho y lo abrazo y después dijo** - recuerda que tu siempre serás mi más preciado tesoro no lo olvides - **dijo dándole un beso en la frente y luego golpeo el caballo para que se alejara de ay-

Después de un rato Kenshin y Aoshi veía a lo lejos que el fuego se había ya extinguido y volvieron nuevamente, no escuchaban ya ningún ruido ambos fueron haber que era lo que había pasado y Aoshi se petrifico al ver a sus padres, los dos todos cubiertos de sangre pero ala vez tomados de la mano juntos.

Aoshi corrió a si sus padres llamándolos y diciéndoles que despertaran, al mismo tiempo que él derramaba lagrimas de dolor, por perder a sus seres mas queridos pero también fijo su mirada a los asesinos, ellos también estaban muertos solo que los miraba con odio y con rencor, pero se dio cuenta de que solo avían 4 de ellos de repente, sé pozo su mirada en una fotografía que tenían una de las parejas en ella estaban ellos riendo muy contentos con un bebé Aoshi vio que la fotografía tenia el día en que fue tomada y contó los días que avían pasado desde esa foto y dedujo que ese bebé era mas pequeño que le llevaba 8 años de edad, el miro la foto con odio y la hizo pedazos después se acerco a Kenshin que era mas grande que el Y ahora era en la única persona en que podía Kenshin acario la cabeza del Aoshi y le sonrió dulcemente

**Kenshin - no te preocupes Aoshi algún día te encargaras de vengar la muerte de tus padres mientras tanto yo lo entrenare y lo haré tan fuerte o incluso mas que su padre**

Al día siguiente fueron haber la tumba de los padres de Aoshi

**Aoshi - Me podrías dejar solo un momento por favor quiero despedirme de ellos a solas -  
**  
**Kenshin - Claro -**

Cuando Kenshin se retiro Aoshi deposito en la tumba de sus padres unas flores rojas y blancas y después dijo muy fuerte y claramente.

Aoshi - yo los vengare lo juro ante ustedes y ante todo la casta de vampiros juro que matare sin piedad al ultimo de los Makimachi lo haré sufrir como nunca antes han sufrido, será una muerte muy dolorosa y muy trágica para él.

El se separo de la tumba de sus padres y se fue asía donde se encontraba Kenshin y no volteo para atrás, ya que él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos (**Aoshi - Lo haré me are mas fuerte y juro que cuando nos encontremos no tendrás la menor oportunidad contra mí morirás en mis manos lo juro -)** en eso sintió la mano de Kenshin tocando su cabeza y eso lo hizo recordar la caricia dulce que le había dado su madre antes de morir.

----------

No podía creerlo de verdad él lo había prometido ante sus padres que vengaría su muerte pero ahora.

De repente una imagen apareció frente al era la imagen de Misao sonriéndole muy dulcemente pero a la vez atrás de ella aparecía la imagen del otro chico cuando esta imagen apareció el se puso muy furioso al recodar otra vez su sueño.

**Aoshi - porque apareces en mis sueños y en mis pensamientos solo sé que no voy a permitir que la toques dijo el muy furioso si te atreves a lastimarla te juro que te MATARE... -  
**  
después de esto Aoshi salió a tomar un poco de aire su corazón había decidido ya la respuesta que se había echo hace rato no la iba a matar no podía si lo hacia su vida volvería hacer vacía pero que aria ella cuando supiera la verdad, que es lo que aria ella…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**- Cara a Cara - **

El teléfono sonaba constante mente, parecía llevar como unos 10 minutos sonando  
la casa parecía vacía en eso se habré la puerta y mira el teléfono

**Misao – parece que Omashu no esta… suspira un poco y toma el teléfono **

Misao – Hola… habla la casa de Omashu con quien quiere hablar

voz: con la señorita Makimachi

Misao - de parte de quien

Vos - Shoujiro

Misao soltó el teléfono muy sorprendida, como era posible que ese chico tan detestable y despreciable para ella le llamara por teléfono, que querrá… para que la llamara, a ella si los dos son completamente rivales

**Misao - hola Shoujiro a que se debe el honor de tu llamada.  
**  
**Shoujiro – jajajajajaja vamos pequeña acaso no te gusta que un viejo amigo te llame verdad -**

**Misao - deja de estarte riendo la verdad si, no pensé que alguien con tu llamara a esta casa que se te ofrece -**

Shoujiro – creo que te gustara saber quien es el ultimo descendiente del clan Shinomori

**Misao – (pensando - no puede ser como en mi sueño -) - dejemos algo en claro Shoujiro, es mi obligación acabar con el y tu no deberías meterte en mis asuntos así que no te atrevas a tocarlo me oyes -  
**  
**Shoujiro - vaya siempre muestras ese carácter pero me imagino que quieres saber  
quien es el verdad. -  
**

Misao solo cerro sus ojos y aprieta un poco el auricular del teléfono **(pensando – demonios porque tenia que descubrirlo el esto es tan humillante -)**

**Shoujiro - como no me contestas eso quiere decir que si, te veré hoy en la tarde en el parque que esta cerca de tu casa y no faltes porque si lo haces ten por seguro que no dudare en ir por el.** -

**Misao - no te preocupes no faltare. -**

Misao colgó muy enojada estaba realmente enfadada como es posible que ese chico le allá ganado en descubrir la identidad del ultimo Shinomori, pero en ese entonces recordó su sueño, pero a la vez no iba a permitir eso no moriría y no permitiría que al guíen mas le quita el placer de pelear con su más grande rival que a estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Misao recordó aquel día en que supo toda la verdad sobre quien era realmente y porque siempre todo lo que ella creía era mentira su apellido era falso y los que ella creía sus padres solo cumplía con su obligación de protegerla si la querían pero saber que todo era mentira fue un duro golpe para ella

----------

**Misao - no lo puedo creer es mentira - **

padre de Omashu - lo siento mucho pero es cierto tus padres murieron junto con los vampiros sacrificaron su vida sola para salvarte a ti y nosotros -

Misao – no puedo creerlo porque me lo ocultaron, porque ahora me dicen esto -

Shoujiro - ya clámate niña eres una llorona no redijeron nada porque eres una mujer que podrías hacer tu

Misao - tu no lo entiendes además quien te metió en esta platica niño tonto -

Shoujiro - ja… mira quien habla tú eres su descendiente y te comportas como una cobarde llorona

**Misao - si puede que sea una llorona pero date cuenta que siempre té e ganado en todo, desde el día que nos conocimos y siempre te ganare - **dijo ella con una sonrisa

**Shoujiro - eso lo veremos ya veras yo encontrare a Shinomori y lo mate frente a ti y a sí veremos quien es el mejor. **

Misao - eso no te lo permitiré cueste lo que me cueste me dedicare a entrenar mas tiempo completo e investigar donde esta él y cuando lo encuentre yo misma lo acabare entiendes, no te daré el gusto de que tú lo hagas.

Shoujiro - jajajajajajaja no creo que lo hagas aunque me lo digas nunca podrás hacerlo estoy 100 seguro de eso jajajajajajaja. Retirándose de el lugar

Misao lo mira con enfado ella siempre recuerda desde que lo conoció han estado peleando por ver quién es el mejor a veces se preguntaba porque insistían en estos entrenamientos  
y hasta ahora entendía por que.

**Misao – perdona Abuelito**

**Okina - no te preocupes te entiendo yo aria lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar - **

Okina le acaricia su cabeza muy suavemente - **ahora ve y prepara tus cosas te iras a vivir con Omashu ella se ara cargo de ti de ahora en adelante -**

**Misao - si como tu digas abuelito -**

----------

**Misao - Desde entonces e vivido aquí ella ha sido muy buena con migo pero desde que llegue aquí solo me dedique a hacer mi entrenamiento por lo menos ya todo el armamento ya lo tenia por parte de mis padres y también mi motocicleta - **

Misao - parece que muy pronto habrá una lucha entre Shoujiro y yo así que no me debo de confiarme -

En eso llega Omashu venia cargando un montón de bolsas y las deja en la mesa

**Omashu - hola Misao como estas - **

Misao - muy bien, por lo que veo a ti te fue de maravilla verdad parece que te trajiste toda la tienda -

Omashu - si la verdad que si, es que no puedo evitarlo habían tantas cosas que no pude contenerme -

Misao - me alegro por ti, la verdad que si… porque no vas y descansas un rato debes de estar muy cansada -

Omashu - si tienes razón voy a tomar un baño nos vemos después -

Cuando Omashu subió Misao volvió a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado en ese día… de repente en su mente apareció el cantante Misao no sabia por que pero solo en pensar en él hacia que se sonrojara de repente fijo su mirada en él eran las 12:30 así que tomo su chamarra y fue al parque la verdad no quería ir pero iba por una razón muy especial saber la identidad de su rival.

Llego al parque y frente a la fuente la esperaba Shoujiro ella se acerco a el muy silenciosa la verdad es que no se podía confiar después de su sueño no podía permitir que este chico la matara, cuando estuvo mas cerca de el le dijo.

**Misao - muy bien dime lo que me interesa y terminemos con esta reunión -**

Shoujiro se sorprendió no había notado su presencia se dio cuanta de que en verdad debería tener cuidado ya que siquiera el noto sus movimientos, pero él al igual que ella es también muy ágil.

**Shoujiro - vaya así que vas directo al grano - **

Misao - solo vine por eso así que dilo de una vez -

**Shoujiro - muy bien a demás creo que ya debiste haberte dado cuenta tu misma ya que lo conoces -**

**Misao - QUUUEEEE pero si yo nunca e visto a alguien que mede mala... de repente se callo y recordó a alguien que la había hecho sentir extraña hace dos días y se quedo mirando a shoujiro** -

**Shoujiro - parece que ya te diste cuenta verdad dijo él con una sonrisa maligna -**

**Misao - no puede ser, el no puede ser esa persona me niego a creerlo - **

Shoujiro - porque tu misma lo viste e incluso no le quitabas la mirada de enzima -

**Misao - como sabes eso -**

**Shoujiro –yo también estaba ay jajajajajajaja te hubieras visto parecías muy graciosa no le quitabas la vista de enzima ni el a ti -  
**  
**Misao - si ríete pero la verdad es que lo estaba observando porque su color de piel me llamo mucho la atención ahora entiendo porque tenia ese presentimiento aquella vez -**

**Shoujiro - muy bien y ahora que piensas hacer -** dijo mirándola

**Misao - ese no es tu problema es mío y no quiero que te metas en tiendes -**

**Shoujiro - me estas amenazando vaya que interesante - **  
**  
Misao - tómalo como quieras pero escucha bien esto si te atreves a tocarlo ten por seguro que yo misma te matare con mis propias manos entiendes así que aléjate de el -**

**Shoujiro - muy bien Misao Makimachi de ahora en adelante serás mi rival en especial por proteger a ese shinomori, si te metes en frente ten por seguro que te matare y te daré la muerte más fea y dolorosa que hallas visto en tu vida -**

Misao sé lo que do viendo

**Misao - muy bien… de ahora en adelante me cuidare de ti pero ten por seguro que no será tan fácil como tú piensas -**

En eso Shoujiro toma a Misao de los brazos y la apoya en un árbol y el muy bruscamente la presiona contra él, ella mostró en sus ojos odio y desprecio por como la trataba y humillaba pero a la vez ella lo golpe en él estomago y luego le hizo un llave y lo levanto y lo tiro al suelo.

**Misao - date cuenta que no soy la misma chica y además soy mas fuerte -** dijo ella retirándose del lugar lo más rápido posible.

**Shoujiro (pensando - esta me las pagaras no te dejare que te burles de mi tan fácilmente sí es necesario te matare a ti y a tu amado vampiro, los llevare a los dos a la tumba eso lo juro por mi honor -)  
**  
**Shoujiro - pero por ahora tengo que ver a un vampiro que de seguro se desespera por verte de nuevo -** dijo embozando una sonrisa muy fría y muy cruel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Aoshi se encontraba en el techo del hotel solo pensaba en que diría ella cuando se enterara de que él es su enemigo y talvez que haría cuando se encontraran cara a cara… ya eran de madrugada y Aoshi seguían sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto una daga se acerco a el cerro los ojos y se detuvo justo frente a sus ojos y la devolvió a la persona que la había lanzado

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a un hombre al mismo que había visto en sus sueños su cara mostraba facciones de odio y furia y mas al recordar es horrible pesadilla para él.

**Aoshi - vaya pero si tú eres Shoujiro no es cierto - **

Shoujiro no podía creerlo porque razón lo conocía y como diablos se entero este vampiro de su existencia.

**Shoujiro - como diablos me conoces -  
**  
**Shoujiro - no sé si me lo creas o no pero tuve un sueño en donde tu apareciste y té presentantes ante mí - **

Shoujiro - vaya no pensé que yo aparecería en tus sueños debió ser una advertencia no crees – se cruzo de brazos  
**  
Aoshi - si puede ser por eso es que te tengo odio y desprecio - **

**Shoujiro – me gustaría saber el porque -  
**  
**Aoshi - Tu mismo deberías saberlo me imagino que viene a matarme verdad -**

**Shoujiro - Te equivocas me salió otro compromiso por el momento vengo a advertirte que si te atreves a interrumpir no dudare en matarte entiendes -**

Aoshi lo mira por ese comentario que podría ser ese compromiso para que no lo matara en este momento de pronto recordó su seño y lo miro a los ojos desesperado no quería creer que ese compromiso fuera.

**Aoshi - no te atrevas a tocarla si le haces daño té ago pedazos y te juro que no quedara nada de ti -**

**Shoujiro - jajajajajaja ya te diste cuenta pero no puedes evitarlo esta pelea es entre ella y yo es para saber quien de los dos se encargara de eliminarte a un que creo que ella no podrá hacerlo -**

**Aoshi - que quieres decir con eso -**  
**  
Shoujiro - no puedo creer que no té ayas dado cuenta, pero no te preocupes cuando  
acabe con ella tu seguirás para verla en el otro mundo -**

**Aoshi - No te lo permitiré en tiendes - **

**Shoujiro - eso lo veremos, por el momento me retiro espero verte de nuevo pero cuando aya acabado con mi otro compromiso y no te preocupes te traeré una prueba de mi victoria -**

Shoujiro desapareció y Aoshi no iba a permitir que la matara ella era muy importante para él y debía decírselo, así que sin pensarlo mas se dirigió hacia su cuarto ya a descansar para mañana hablar con ella a un que eso dependiera su vida o que se enfrenten...

Aoshi fue a buscar a Kenshin y al mismo tiempo ambos salieron de sus cuartos

Aoshi - quiero que me lleves a la casa de Misao Makimachi

**Kenshin - pero que dice Aoshi si tu vas y ella te reconoce va a querer enfrentarte a ti seria un riesgo muy grande -  
**  
**Aoshi - no me importa tengo que decírselo a de mas también tengo que prevenirla por lo que paso ayer - **

**Kenshin - por lo que paso ayer ? -**

**Aoshi - ayer Shoujiro apareció y me dijo que se encargaría de eliminarla, para después matarme con sus propias manos - **gritandofuertemente** - AHORA EN TIENDES EL PORQUE DEBO - **bajando la voz - **decirle... que… no quisiera... que... algo malo le pase si eso llegara a suceder yo...**

**Kenshin - no te preocupes no permitiremos que nada malo le pase verdad -** dijo él sonriendo pero con una sonrisa que ponía nervioso a Aoshi

Aoshi se puso todo rojo porque había mostrado frente a el su debilidad y eso nunca le había pasado ya que el nunca muestra un símbolo de debilidad en especial por su carácter

Ambos fueron sin importarle lo que podría pasar, a la casa en donde vive Misao y emprendieron su camino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Misa se encontraba un poco intranquila ahora que iba hacer ella nunca pensó que el chico al cual ella no podía olvidar era su rival a muerte.

**Misao - talvez Shoujiro tenga razón ya no podré cumplir con mi misión y ahora que haré, Shoujiro no descansara hasta matarlo y yo pues que no sé… como actuar nada como esto me había pasado antes porque me pasa esto a mí. -**

Misao no podía apartar de sus pensamientos Sobre Aoshi le era imposible hacerlo ya  
que cada vez que pensaba en el se ponía muy roja de solo recordar el cómo lo  
miraba a que llaves en el concierto.

**Misao **–** creo que es hora de decidirlo todo se que no quiero que Shoujiro lo toque pero no me creo paz de hacerle daño la razón es muy simple ya que me he enamorado pero también tengo una duda no se si el me corresponda, pero a pesar de eso tengo que disculparme con mis padres y mis antepasados por no poder hacer mi deber, en verdad lo siento mucho pero creo que es lo correcto tal vez el no sienta nada por mi pero mientras este sentimiento este en mi no seria capaz de hacerle daño - **

Misao fue a su cuarto a buscar su equipo estaba decidida a luchar por el, que era capaz de todo solo por verlo con vida a un que eso significara seguir oculta en eso tocan el timbre.

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, sabia que Omashu había salido nuevamente

Misao fue abrir la puerta cual mas cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su gran problema frente a ella.

Aoshi no lo podía creer ella fue la que abrió la puerta el quedo emocionado pero a la  
vez preocupado por la razón de su visita.

**Kenshin - hola... buenos días señorita Misao, que remos hablar con usted es un asunto muy importante -**

**Misao – Adelante, pasen se encuentran en su casa. (Pensando lo mas seguro es que Shoujiro tiene algo que ver con esto)  
**  
**Aoshi - yo este venia a decirte que... - **el callo no savia porque no podía hablar frente a ella en especial porque cuando le hablo… ella choco su mirada con la de el dejándolo completamente fuera de sí.

**Aoshi - es que yo soy -**

Misao se acerco a el y puso sus dedos en su boca para callarlo esa acción hizo que Aoshi se pusiera a un más nervioso y aun más cuando ella se le acerco y le susurro al oído con una voz muy baja que ni Kenshin podía escuchar.

**Misao - ya sé quien eres Aoshi Shinomori -**

Aoshi se aparto un poco de ella ya lo sabia. En ese momento tuvo miedo si ella lo ataca en ese momento no se defendería

**Aoshi - pero como - **

Misao - me entere ayer -

**Aoshi - que cosa ese hombre vino a verte -  
**

**Misao - lo conoces -**

**Aoshi - Claro que si ayer en la noche el vino a decirme que no me metiera en su camino ya que tenía que arreglar otro asunto y después de terminarlo va a luchar contra mí -**

**Misao – vaya, y me imagino que ya sabes de que asunto se trata verdad -** dijo ella viendo que reacción tenia.

**Aoshi - si lo sé y la verdad yo... no quiero que... o mejor dicho no voy a permitir eso entiendes -** dijo él volteando la cara muy rápidamente para que ella no viera el color rojo de sus mejillas.

Kenshin se los quedo viendo se nota que ambos se habían olvidado que el estaba ay

**Kenshin - bueno yo me retiro parece que ustedes desean conversar a solas y yo  
sobro en esos asuntos regresare al hotel –** dijo saliendo de el departamento

Ambos estaban con un sonrojo bastante notable

Misao - la verdad no lo podía creerlo… yo no sabia que…

Aoshi se acerco a ella y la callo con un beso en sus dulces labios quien sabe porque razón lo hizo pero algo dentro de el lo obligaba a hacerlo el beso se prolongo mas y el la rodeo en sus brazos no queriendo soltarla.

El quería que el tiempo se detuviera en esos momento ya que en verdad él estaba feliz de tenerla así de cerca pero esto se prolongo mas aya de lo que ambos iban a imaginar el se dejo de besarla para tomar aire y luego continuo con su cuello sus labios se posaban en su cuello y los subía otra vez para volver a besarla en sus labios y el le dijo.  
**  
Aoshi - no puedo negarlo desde el primer día que té vi no puedo apartarte de mi  
mente y de mis pensamientos -**

Misao no le podía creer el se había enamorado de ella de su enemigo, su rival pero eso hacia que su corazón se acelerara

Misao - yo también siento lo mismo por ti Aoshi

Aoshi dejo de besar su cuello y se miraron a los ojos se deseaban el uno al otro así que la tomo en sus brazos y la condujo así una de las habitaciones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Advertencia Por costumbre esta parte es lemon así que los que, nos les gusta sáltense esta parte a si que no quiero quejas después)**

Aoshi mientras lo guiaba asta la cama y lo acostaba

**Misao - "Que es lo que vas hacer"** - dijo inocentemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

En eso Aoshi se acerco sus labios al oído de su Misao

**Aoshi - voy hacerte mía –** dijo mientras empezó besando el cuello de Misao y pasando sus manos acariciando su cuerpo después dejo una mano asta su pecho y con la otra acariciando su piernas por encima de la ropa

Misao se iba sonrojando acariciaba la espalda y los cabellos de Aoshi diciéndole que siguiera, después Aoshi empezó quitarle la blusa, bajo su boca para ocupase de uno de sus pechos mientras con su otra mano acariciaba la otra, después cambiaba con su otra mano seguía saboreando y acariciando los pechos de Misao luego bajo su mano y empezó alzando su falda asta llegar a su ropa interior acariciando su entrepierna esto hizo que Misao se arqueara de placer ya estaba cayendo poco a poco en la inconciencia de sus actos y de su racionalización pronto solo se dejaría llevar por el placer.

Después Aoshi empezó a quitar le la falda, y dirigió sus labios a los de ella para besarla con placer y deseo

Misao disfrutaba del beso mientras con sus manos empezaba a despojarlo de su camiseta desabrochando cada uno de los botones.

En eso se sentó hizo un movimiento para hacerla quedar en sima luego rozo con su pierna derecha el miembro de Aoshi, con lo cual saco un gran gemido de parte de el mientras ella empezaba a besar su pecho recorriéndolo con sus labios mientras con sus manos empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de el bajando el sierre suavemente.

**Aoshi - "Ahhh… Mis… ao… sigue… po… r favo… r… ahhh… no… pares" -** dijo en medio de los besos y caricia que le daba su joven amada, disfrutaba de cada una de sus carisias así que agarro la mano de Misao cuando se sintió libre de toda esa ropa que le estorbaba y la dirigió a su propio miembro para que lo masturbara al mismo tiempo

Misao entendió el mensaje y se sonrojo un poco ya que nunca había echo esto pero estaba decidida a que su amor nunca olvidara esta noche y empezó su trabajo en el miembro de su amado Vampiro empezó a acariciarlo con su mano recorriéndolo con la punta de sus dedos luego lo apretó suavemente empezando un suave movimiento de arriba a bajo.

Luego bajo y con sus labios rozo la punta de el miembro de Aoshi y luego lo introdujo en su boca empezado a meter y a sacar.

Aoshi - "**Ahhh… Misao…ahh…no… aguan… to… mas… voy…ahh… llegar…ahh"** - con esto ultimo Misao no lo dejaría correrse.

Misao se acerco nuevamente asta sus labios y lo beso con mucha pasión entrelazando su lengua con la de el y le susurra suavemente en su oído

**Misao - esto es de dos mi adorado vampiro –** dice sonriéndole

**Aoshi- "aun estoy iniciado mi pequeña dama" -** dijo haciendo que ella quedara bajo el mientras empezaba nuevamente a besar su cuello, daba pequeñas mordidas quería marcarla darle a entender a cualquiera que era ella suya, solo de el y quien se atreviera a tocarla pagaría muy caro ese atrevimiento

**Aoshi - "Eres demasiado hermosa lo sabias"** Dijo mientras bajaba su mano para rozar el la entrepiernas de Misao sobre la ropa para así hacerla gemir mas fuerte.

**Misao -"AHHHHHHHH… Aoshi…tu… AHHH" -** dijo como para responder a las caricias de el, cuando Aoshi empezó a introducir un dedo adentro para empezar a masturbarla esto causo que Misao se sonrojara mas.

**Misao - "Ahhhh… Aoshi… POR… Favor… Ahh" -** dijo entrecortadamente por lo excitado que estaba.

**Aoshi - "Dime… Pequeña… te gusta… quie… res… mas… quieres que te demuestre que tanto te amo" -** dijo en el oído de Misao que tenia la boca entreabierta y sus mejillas de un color carmesí muy sensual.

**Misao** **- "Siiiii… Por… Favor… AHHHHH… AOSHI… Hazme… Tuya… AHHH"** - dijo en eso Aoshi bajo y empezó saborear la entrepierna de Misao esto lo hizo sentir en el cielo, pasaba su lengua disfrutando de los jugos de ella que para el sabían a Gloria.

Misao tomo los cabellos de Aoshi para que lo hiciera mas rápido mientras abría mas sus piernas para poder adentrar mas su cara en ella para estimularla mas cuando Misao no pudo mas descargo en la boca de Aoshi pero este intento succionar lo que mas podía… esta noche debía ser especial, no dolorosa después tomo un poco del liquido en sus dedos, introdujo uno de sus dedos ya lubricados en la virgen entrada de su Amada al sentir la invasión Misao se arqueo en vedad dolía pero debía soportar no iba a arruinarle la noche mostrando debilidad el por fin había podido hacerla suya no podía arruinarlo todo por dolor pero esa molestia se volvió después en placer ante el suave movimiento del dedo de Aoshi en su interior, en algunos instantes, cuando sintió que ya su pequeña estaba lista saco sus dedos y se acerco al oído de Misao quien ya estaba mas excitada y fuera de si misma.

**Aoshi - "Misao en verdad quieres que lo haga quizás te duela y no quiero lastimarte no seria capaz de hacerte daño " - **dijo pero Misao se volteo a verlo tomo su rostro y lo beso larga y profundamente.

**Misao - "Hazlo, he esperado este momento desde el día en que te conocí, y se que no me lastimaras" -** dijo en eso Aoshi lubrico con lo que quedaba de el jugo de Misao su miembro y lo fue introduciendo lentamente en la entrada de su Pequeña dama cuando empezando a entrar poco a poco lentamente, cuando estuvo completamente adentro de ella espero la aprobación para poder moverse.

Misao que aun sentía algo de molestia por la invasión, pero después movió sus caderas para indicarle que estaba lista en eso Aoshi empezó a embestirla suavemente pero el ritmo fue cambiando rápidamente uno con mas deseo en eso Aoshi tomo las caderas de Misao y empezó a moverla a el mismo ritmo que el de el haciendo que Misao saliera de nuevo de control.

**Misao - "Aoshi… AHHHHHHH… Mas… AHHHHHHH… Por… Favor… No… Te… detengas… AHHHHHHHHHH… TE… AMOOO… AHHHHHHHH…" -** gritaba en cuanto empezó a sentir el sudor en su cuerpo y sentía como el placer recorría rincón de su cuerpo en cada embestida a la ves que enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Aoshi mientras dejaba escapar suaves gemidos de placer.

**Aoshi - "MIA… SOLO… MIA… AHHHH… YO… AHHHH… TAM… BIEN… TE… AMO… MISAO Y NO… AHH… PIENSO… PERMITIR… QUE TE SEPAREN DE MI… AHHH… NADIE… LO… ARA… AHH… ERES… MIA" -** gritaba mientras derramaba su semilla dentro de ella marcándolo como suya cuando acabo se recostó en el pecho de Misao sin aun haber salido de ella nunca pensó que poseerla pudiera ser tan placentero y tan hermoso nada ni nadie podría quitarle esa sensación, en eso Misao acaricio los cabellos de Aoshi.

**Misao - "Eres Maravilloso, Jamás… Pensé… Que… Esto Podrí pasar, Pero Me Alegro Que Aya Pasado No pensé que fuera así, TE… Amo Aoshi…" -** dijo antes de quedar completamente dormido, después de recuperar el aliento Aoshi salio del cuerpo de su amada

Aoshi - "Ahora eres solo mía y no te dejare no me daré el lujo de perderte" dijo abrazando a Misao y quedando dormido a su lado, por fin había logrado hacer lo que deseaba pero ahora tendrá que atenerse a la consecuencias, sabia muy bien que dijera lo que dijera ella no desistiría de enfrentarse a Shoujiro pero ay estaba el para protegerla.

**(Fin del Lemon)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas des pues ambos ya se estaban vistiendo no lo podían creer se habían entregado el uno al otro la verdad el no podía evitar verla y cuando terminaron de vestirse el se acerco y la abrazo y le dijo.

**Aoshi - ahora mas que nunca no voy a permitir que el se atreva a hacerte daño no ahora – **dijo besando su cuello

**Misao - Lo sé pero yo tampoco quiero que te pase algo malo a ti -** ella volteándose para verlo y le sonrió.

El quedo fascinado con su sonrisa pero a la vez estaba preocupado por ella si Shoujiro le tocaba un solo cabello a su amada seria capaz de seguirlo o de buscarlo si es necesario en el espacio por atreverse hacer eso.

**Misao - bueno será mejor que te retires Omashu no debe de tardar en venir y pues no seria prudente que te viera aquí, una de dos le daría un desmayo o un paro cardiaco a ver su estrella de rock favorita en la casa - **

Aoshi - si tienes razón -

Ambos fueron a la sala Misa abrió la puerta

**Misao - no te preocupes por mí sé cuidarme muy bien a demás no por cualquier cosa soy una Makimachi -** ella acariciando sus cabellos.

**Aoshi - lo se -** dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ella que do impresionada la verdad desde que lo vio en el concierto nunca lo había visto reír y la verdad le gustaría verlo hacerlo otra vez.

**Aoshi - antes de irme quiero dejar algo en claro -**

**Misao - Que cosa -**

Aoshi se acerca a ella y se inclina frente a ella y toma su mano derecha, levanta la vista fijándose en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda

**Aoshi - señorita Makimachi aceptaría usted ser mí esposa -  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**- Un Adiós - **

Misao no podía creerlo y se preguntaba si estaba soñando que talvez todo esto es un sueño

Misao le da la espalda y da un pequeño suspiro

**Misao – no creo que sea el momento para esto pero te diré lo que pienso, nada en este mundo me aria mas feliz que ser tu esposa - **

Aoshi Saco una pequeña caja que tenia un anillo muy hermoso con flores de rosas gravadas que dentro de cada rosa habían esmeraldas

**Aoshi – lo entiendo muy bien, se que ahora tenemos un compromiso el cual debemos de terminar **– le acaricia la cara suavemente** – pero en cuanto todo esto termine vendré, para que seas mi esposa, tenlo ahora como una promesa la cual es que sobreviviremos cueste lo que cueste para poder estar juntos **

**Misao - tomo la caja donde observo el anillo, de acuerdo por ahora lo mantendré aquí a mi lado recordando que me esperas **

**Aoshi – no quiero perderte pero se que no podré evitar que te enfrentes a Shoujiro por eso prométeme que volverás sana y salva para estar con migo – **

**Ella se acerca el y lo besa en los labios **

**Misao – te lo prometo – **dicesonriéndole

**Aoshi - me retiro my lady, nos veremos muy pronto** - dijo él saliendo y  
serrando la puerta tras de sí

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba feliz ella le había dicho a su manera que si aceptaba su proposición, pero al mismo tiempo supo como expresarle que necesitaban esperar para sentirse ambos libres, el lo entendía perfectamente, no podrían llevar una vida tranquila si no terminaban con sus obligaciones, como vivir sabiendo que serian perseguido y acorralados primero deberían acabar con aquello que les impedía estar juntos ahora y luego finalmente vivirían juntos tal y como ambos lo deseaban.

**Aoshi – ese anillo es nuestra promesa, no es mas que eso es lo que representa nuestra unión –** a un recordaba como había obtenido aquella preciada joya

----------

RECUERDO DE AOSHI

Kaede - Hijo vengo a hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante -

Aoshi – que pasa hice algo malo -

la madre de Aoshi se sentó en la cama y le mostró una pequeña caja negra y la coloco en las manos de su hijo

Kaede - ábrela

Aoshi miro la cajita y luego la abrió y que do sorprendido al ver el hermoso anillo que había adentro él pensó que talvez era una medalla como la de su padre pero no era un hermoso anillo con rosas gravadas y todo de oro y dentro de cada rosa había una esmeralda

**Aoshi - porque medas esto mamá -** pregunto con fundido el pequeño 

su madre sonrió un poco ante el comentario de sí hijo y después de acariciar su cabeza y darle un beso le dijo. 

**Kaede - Hijo este anillo sé lo darás a la joven que será tu esposa y compañera te lo doy ahora porque creo que es el mejor momento antes de la batalla que tendrá tu padre contra los Makimachi** -

**Aoshi - a mí compañera… no mamá mejor quédatelo tu hasta que llegue ese momento –** dice mientras sigue observando el anillo  
**  
Kaede - No hijo quédatelo tú a demás este anillo a pasado de generación en generación en mí familia y ahora es tu turno, tu sé lo darás a tu compañera a un que ahora no pienses igual ya veras que algún día eso va a pasar -**

**Aoshi - no porque a mi no me gustan las niñas son muy fastidiosas y odiosas a parte de delicadas no lo digo por ti mamá -**  
**  
Kaede - jajajajaja ya veras cuando crezcas, a ver si piezas igual ahora a dormir -**

Ella acostó a su pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente y después se fue dejando al pequeño durmiendo tranquilo

----------

Aoshi - Cuanta razón tenías mamá la verdad que si té agradezco él haberme dado él anillo para mi prometida - dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El teléfono empezó a sonar rompiendo en silencio en el departamento

**Misao – hola habla a la casa de Omashu con quien desea hablar -**

Shoujiro - Hola Misao te hablo para decirte a llegado el final para ti

Misao solo quedo callada oyendo lo que el decía

**Misao - esta bien, aunque creo que deberías preocuparte mas por ti, que decirme esas cosas –** mientras halaba con el su mano izquierda a un sostenía la pequeña caja donde se encontraba el anillo que Aoshi le había dado hace apenas unos momento

Shoujiro - muy bien y espero que pelees con todas tu fuerzas ya que esta será la batalla final de uno de nosotros, y ahora si no esta Okina para impedir que te mate -

En el momento en que Misao colgó el teléfono llego Omashu

Pensó decirle que iba a pelear con Shoujiro, pero decidió que era mejor que no se enterara así que aparento como si nada hubiera pasado.

Omashu – hola Misao ya volví no tienes idea de lo que me paso conocí a un joven, ay dios mió parecía sacado de un sueño y como as estado

Misao - muy bien Omashu y me alegro mucho por ti… a por cierto dentro de una hora voy a salir a hacer algo muy importante.

Omashu miro a Misao por unos momentos y luego le pregunto.

Omashu - adonde iras –

**Misao - Recuerdas a el joven que se tomo la molestia de investigar todo sobre mi… pues me va a entrevistar el día de hoy y la verdad no se que vaya a preguntarme pero es mejor dejar claras algunas cosas - **dijo ella poniendo una mano atrás de sucabeza** (pensando - perdóname, por no decirte la verdad -)**

**Omashu - ya veo ojala y con eso ya dejen de fastidiar sobre quien eres en realidad -**

**Misao - si bueno iré a arreglarme y después saldré -**

Omashu - Sí esta bien -   
  
Misao se retiro a su cuarto y busco su ropa en la cual consistía en un top negro y una falda short sus botas hasta la rodilla, después fue por sus espada y también por unas armas que usaría para esta pelea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Misao a le mismo tiempo que se encontraba lista por unos momento se quedo penando en todo lo que podría pasar había la posibilidad de ganar esta batalla pero también de morir

Observo atentamente el anillo no podía creer toda la felicidad que le había dado hace apenas unos momentos.

Sonríe al recordar como lo había odiado desde que supo la verdad pero ahora solo una simple mirada había quedado enamorada de el

**Misao – Solo espero poder cumplir la promesa y poder estar juntos, pero si no lo logro se que tu podrás hacerte cargo de todo, tal ves te molestes con migo porque soy terca tu mismo lo sabias y siempre lo supiste pero no puedo dejar ningún pendiente –**

Suspiro un poco ya todo esta listo solo faltaba poder salir de la casa sin hacer ruido sabia bien que lo que pasara ahora se decidirá el futuro de ella y de el

Salio con mucho cuidado para que Omashu no la escuchara cuando saliera con la motocicleta.

Cuando se alejo un poco se monto en su motocicleta y se dirigió al lugar del encuentro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte muy lejos de ay Kenshin se encontraba en el parque había estado esperando a en el hotel a Aoshi pero el no había llegado, vio a Misao pasar muy rápidamente así que cuando vio que la motocicleta se detuvo cerca de la fuete… Kenshin pensó que a lo mejor ella se enfrentaría con Aoshi así que se escondió para no ser visto en la e cena.

**Misao - hay donde rayos estas, ya sal de tu escondite donde quiera que te encuentres - **

**Shoujiro - vaya no puedes encontrarme eso te pone en grandes problemas mi querida Misao -**

Misao serró los ojos para poder concentrarse, muy claramente podía sentir el aire moverse asía el sur y de repente sin tío que la brisa cambio en dirección al oeste a sí que de dujo que Shoujiro se encontraba a la izquierda y lanzo una daga en dirección hacia un árbol pero de repente el ataque había echo había sido esquivado.

El quedo frente a ella y por un potente golpe que ella no pudo ver se choco contra un árbol, ella reacciono y luego uso su agilidad Shoujiro no podía verla no savia donde se encontraba de repente Misao apareció frente a el y uso su espada contra el y logra lastimarlo en el brazo.

**Shoujiro - HAAAA esta mela pagaras muy caros esto -**

**Misao - te lo advertí no soy la misma niña que conociste hace mucho tiempo a la que tu llamabas cobarde - (pensando - aun así no debo de confiarme sí lo hiciera podría descuidar cada uno de sus movimientos y él podría hacer algún tipo de técnica nueva -) **

**shoujiro - Tu no eres la única que sé a dedicado a entrenar y te lo demostrare **- dijo él y rápidamente saco unas dagas que tenia y se las lanzo a Misao, esta las esquivo muy fácilmente y evitar también sus ataques con su espada pero mientras hacia esto shoujiro se acerco muy peligrosamente hacia ella y luego otras dagas se acercaron mas a ella haciendo que quedara pegada aun árbol.

**Misao - vaya no pese que usabas este tipo de trucos me sorprendes -**

**Shoujiro - y esto no es todo -** dijo él acercándose con su espada hacia ella

Misao estaba un poco espantada pero con un porco de fuerza logro zafarse y de repente ambas espadas estaban juntas en forma de cruz, mientras tanto Kenshin se quedo impresionado por ver semejante pelea pero reacciono y fue a buscar a Aoshi ya que no savia quien de los dos podría ganar.

Mientras tanto se escuchaba a ambas espadas chocar una contra otro shoujiro atacaba con mucha rapidez y uno de sus ataques logro tocar un poco a Misao no las tomándola gravemente pero si le salio un poco de sangre, Shoujiro hizo otro a taque y este fue esquivado con un salto muy impresionante de Misao que dando otra vez de frente de shoujiro y otra vez con ambas espadas cruzadas se miraron frente a frente su ojos demostraban furia y terror ambos savia que cualquiera podría ganar esta pelea.

**Misao - vaya me sorprendes en verdad as mejorado bastante – dice mirándolo**

Shoujiro - Lo mismo digo, pero no me ganaras no permitiré que una chica como tu tenga el honor de ser la que me venza eso nunca -

Y diciendo esto izo una técnica de la cual ella no pudo ver de repente se encontraba en un remolino del cual no podía salir cada vez que lo intentaba se las timaba como si hubiera varias espadas rodeándola al mismo tiempo que soltó su espada y luego fue levantada por el remolino para Caer muy pesadamente al suelo con un monto de heridas en el cuerpo unas graves y otras leves.

Misao abrió los ojos para ver como Shoujiro se acercaba de manera rápida y sigilosa y aunque estaba en el suelo se dio vueltas para esquivar los ataques de su oponente ya cuando logro pararse se decidió a hacer la retirada odiaba tener que hacerlo pero a horita no contaba con su espada ni con ninguna otra arma así que de un salto muy impresionante confundiendo a Shoujiro callo cerca de su motocicleta,

Shoujiro notando su plan decidió seguirla para deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas no iba a permitir que se le escapara así como así.

**Shoujiro - no escaparas tenlo por seguro** - dijo él subiendo a su motocicleta

Misao iba la más rápido que podía conducir ya que sus heridas le ocasionaban, visiones de repente se percato de que Shoujiro venia tras de ella ambos parecían hacer una carrera de motociclistas.

Se acerco mucho a la motocicleta de Misao dándole golpes por la parte trasera ya que el iba un poco más rápido de repente frente a ella pasaba un camión.   
**  
Misao - Ho no en este momento no puedo parar si lo hago Shoujiro me atropellara así que no me queda de otra que pasar el camión -**

**Shoujiro (pensando - no sé atreverá, ya que si lo hace puede morir en el intento -)**

Misao subió mas la velocidad de su motocicleta sorprendiendo a Shoujiro, quien también le subía para seguirla cuando el camión estaba frente a ellos.

Misao hizo que su motocicleta se doblara para la izquierda pasando de bajo del camión, mientras tanto el otro quedo impresionado, el paro de inmediato ante semejante sorpresa, el pensaba que ya la tenia así que rodeo al camión para seguirla.

Misao - **vaya lo logre tal y como lo había planeado pero Shoujiro no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente lo alejare un poco ya que si me sigue es capaz de destruir todo lo que cele ponga en frente - **Misao aumento un poco más la velocidad ella cedió cuenta que estaba viendo un poco nublado ya que su vista estaba fallando por la perdida de sangre.

Sin darse cuenta Shoujiro ya la había alcanzado y de repente ya estaba cerca de su motocicleta para esto ya Misao y Shoujiro ya habían salido fuera de la ciudad este salto sobre Misao, ocasiono que la motocicleta diera vuelta tiran dolos.

Misao se había desmayado y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba a marrada a una cruz de madera y unos cuantos troncos a su alrededor. 

Shoujiro vaya ya despertarte por lo menos podré ver tu cara de sufrimiento cuando estés que mandote por completo. 

**Misao - que acaso estas loco nunca pensé que tuvieras algo como esto planeado - **

Shoujiro - me pareció muy original matarte como lo hacían antes que mando vivas a la brujas solo que esta vez será diferente ya que no eres una bruja, esta es mi manera de matarte a ti es lo que te mereces a demás de ser la carnada perfecta para cierto vampiro… si por humillarme de esa manera los are sufrir y no solo eso estoy seguro que el sufrirá mucho cuando mueras frente a sus ojos forma de morir verdad.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras tanto Kenshin llegaba al hotel y entro muy rápido al cuarto donde se encontraba Aoshi y entro gritando.

Kenshin – Aoshi, la señorita Misao se encuentra en peligro.

Aoshi - Que dijiste -

De inmediato le contó todo lo que había visto y la razón por el cual había salido lo más rápido posible en su búsqueda para ayudar a la joven por si se encontraba en problemas.

Aoshi - vamos a buscarla se que esta viva tenemos que encontrarla lo más rápido posible -

Aoshi esperaba que se encontrara bien su corazón le decía que estaba viva pero también tenia un mal presentimiento tenia que encontrarla ahora o si no la perdería para siempre.

Regresando con Shoujiro se disponía de una vez por todas a deshacerse de ella quería verla sufrir y también que el vampiro Shoujiro se encontrara ay para perder lo mas querido.

**Shoujiro - allegado el momento -** dijo el acercándose a ella

**Misao - si vas a matarme has lo ya de una vez -**

**Shoujiro - no solo voy a matarte si no que también quiero llevarme un recuerdo de ti -  
**  
Al decir esto se acerco a Misao y le robo un beso

Ella quedo sorprendida y en ese instante recordaba a su amor quería verlo en ese momento pero en este caso no permitiría que el se llevara un beso de ella sin cobrar el precio mordió sus labios haciéndolos sangran por semejante mordida de repente le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago con su pierna derecha

Mientras tanto Aoshi se paro una imagen apareció de repente y vio a Misao muy mal herida y la veía caer en un agujero que no tenia fondo pero que estaba siendo rodeado por fuego


	5. Chapter 5

Aoshi estaba en su auto y aumentaba la velocidad terriblemente, de repente otra visión ya savia donde estaban, aumento mas la velocidad sentía su corazón muy acelerado y estaba perdiendo el control de la mitad de su sangre vampiresca la sentí arder.

Se dirigía a fuera de la ciudad lo mas rápido que podía, mientras tanto Shoujiro golpeaba fuertemente Misao que se encontraba desmayada por el primer golpe que le había dado, estaba realmente molesto y se desquitaba golpeándola.

Escupió manchando el piso con saliva y sangre, se acercaba para prender el fuego y de una vez desaparecer a uno de sus rivales cuando estaba apunto de prenderlo sintió un golpe muy fuerte y después otro el no savia de done provenían los golpes y quien los daba solo sentía cuando esa cosa tan extraña lo golpeaba. 

**Shoujiro –… demonios quien eres sal de tu escondite donde quiera que estés si no quieres que esta chica salga lastimada.**

Acercándose a Misao y saco una filosa daga, el ataque se paro… no savia que rayos era lo que lo asacaba tenia una idea pero según el Shinomori no savia nada de esta pelea entre el y Misao a si que descartaba la posibilidad de que fiera el… entonces quien… quien eres el que lo atacaba

De repente frente a el unos murciélagos se paro en una rama de un árbol…

**Shoujiro – pero que rayos - **dice mirando hacia varias direcciones y notaba que estaba rodeado

Aoshi estaba en la oscuridad y sus ojos habían cambiado de color ahora eran rojos ya que en su corazón y en todo su ser estaba furioso realmente furioso, el miro a la chica atada en la cruz, se fijo en que se encontraba desmallada y que tenia muchas heridas y que algunas de ellas todavía sangraban

Aoshi - saliendo de la oscuridad - esto **nunca telo voy a perdonar, te as atrevido a tocar mi tesoro mas preciado - **dijo el y sus ojos su pusieron mas rojos mostrando toda su ira hacia Shoujiro

**Shoujiro - (**_pensando en verdad esta furioso no pensé que ella fuera tan importante para el dijo el viendo a Misao_**) - Oye Shinomori que te parece si empezamos la fiesta después de todo dice tocando a misao esta linda carita será derretida por el fuego y no pobras evitarlo**

**Aoshi – Shoujiro escucha esto cada herida y cada perdida de sangre y cada golpe que le hallas hechos serán mas dolorosos cada vez y ni creas que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya ella volverá sana y salva a mi lado - **(de repente una nube de humo cubrió a Aoshi y esta a su vez lo transformo en un lobo de color azul con negro )**  
**  
Shoujiro quedo impresionado así que se alejo de misao para empezar con su nueva pelea estaba seguro de ganar y si no ya tenia el una carta del triunfo si algo salía mal si el moriría se llevaría lo mas importante para shinomori con el eso seria su victoria

**Shoujiro - muy bien creo que será divertido esto **

Shoujiro se acerco a Aoshi y usando su daga lo trataba de acuchillar con ella y se acercaba muy peligrosamente Aoshi a su vez esquivaba cada uno de los ataques dejaba de Transformarse en lobo y volvía a su forma humano y golpeaba mas fácilmente a Shoujiro y nuevamente esquivaba sus ataques volviéndose a transformar en lobo.

de repente Aoshi mordió la mano de Shoujiro presionando muy fuertemente y con sus agudos colmillos como lobo se los clavaba y a su ves extraía la sangre de pasabola por sus boca nuevamente volvió a su forma humana

**Shoujiro - HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA maldito -** dice mirando su mano que estaba toda manchada de sangre

**Aoshi – no se de que te quejas tu no tuviste piedad y ni creas que yo la tendré con tigo - **dice sonriendo perversamente y su mirada era cada vez mas fría y distante**  
**  
Shoujiro enfureció las palabras de Shinomori, dio un salto muy fuerte y puso Aoshi de espaldas para que el se golpeara contra el suelo y luego saco de su bolsillos una especia de bomba que contenía químicos para neutralizar a un vampiro luego dio un salto para atrás cerca de donde se encontraba Misao

Shoujiro – se muy bien que esto solo puede retenerte unos momentos pero son lo suficiente para hacer esto saca su encendedor y prende fuego a la fogata

Aoshi abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero su cuerpo aun no podía moverse

Shoujiro – sonrió **– su puse que te detendría lo suficiente para ver como muere tu amada - **toma la motocicleta de Misao – **te dejare vivir mas tiempo pero la próxima vez será tu turno **

Aoshi desesperadamente veía como las llamas iban en aumento…

Rápidamente cerro los ojos y los murciélagos empezaron a morder las cuerdas que sujetaban a Misao in mediatamente sintió que ya podía moverse a un que algo torpemente

Fue a salvar a Misao cuando llego a ella las cuerdas que la sujetaban a la cruz de madera finalmente cedieron y la hicieron caer el salto y la sujeto antes que cayera en las llamas y la miro bastante preocupado, acaricia su cara suavemente y beso su frente.

Luego miro a todas partes Shoujiro se había esfumado, esto hizo que Aoshi se enojara aun mas pero cuando vio a Misao se dio cuenta que era urgente que estuviera en el hospital miro a todos lados y se dio cuenta que Shoujiro no se encontraba por ningún lado, tomo a Misao entre sus brazos y la llevo a el auto y fue lo mas rápido para llegara el hospital

Le dirigía una que otra mirada debes en cuando notando en el estado que se encontraba apretaba con bastante fuerza el volante y presionaba sus labios mordiéndolos y haciéndolos sangran por la rabia de haber permitido algo como esto cuando llegaron al Hospital, pidió que la atendieran lo antes posible.

**Aoshi - (**_pensando Maldición maldito cobarde jamás imagine que haría algo así pero te juro que las pagara_**) - será mejor que llame a Himura y que el le a vise a la amiga de Misao  
**  
Marco en un teléfono del hospital el numero del celular de Kenshin

**Kenshin - rayos donde podrán estar, solo espero que no les aya pasado nada grave… **en eso el teléfono

**Kenshin – rayos, solo espero que no sea uno de esos productores que trabajan con el señor Aoshi - (hola ) **

**Aoshi – soy yo**  
**  
Kenshin - joven shinomori que paso todo esta bien los encontró**

**Aoshi - si los encontré y justo a tiempo oye hazme un favor avísale a la amiga de Misao que ella se encuentra en el hospital Yiroshi y vente para que te explique todos los detalles en tiendes.**

Kenshin - si de inmediato.

Aoshi colgó el teléfono y dio un suspiro sintió que todo esto era su culpa que no debería haberse si se hubiera quedado con ella nada de esto estaría ocurriendo en estos momentos metió su mano en el pantalón y se dio cuenta de que traía el anillo que le había dado a Misao

No se dio cuenta que un doctor se acercaba a el

**Doc - es usted el joven que trajo a la señorita Misao Makimachi**

Aoshi - si soy yo, como esta ella ya puedo verla

**Doc - si ya paso todo le hicimos una transfusión de sangre y también curamos todas su heridas , además le iba a decir que ya despertó y se encuentra en la habitación 806.**

Aoshi se dirigió ala habitación y entro

**Aoshi - hola como estas  
**

**Misao - mucho mejor por cierto gracias por venir a rescatarme.**

Aoshi - no hay nada que agradecer lo que no me gusto fue que fueras tu sola a pelear contra ese loco.

Misao - lo siento pero es que no savia como llamarte si el me llamo horas después de que te fuiste y como no me diste tu teléfono y en donde localizarte como te ibas a enterar mmmmmmmm.  
  
**Aoshi - si tienes razón a por cierto no se cuando ni como pero encontré esto dice mostrándole el anillo **

**  
Misao - lo siento en verdad es que con todo esto no medí cuenta de cuando sucedió**

Aoshi se acerco a Misao y se lo puso en su mano y luego la beso en la frente

**Aoshi - no te preocupes yo me encargare de el te lo prometo**

en eso Aoshi se paro y abrió la ventana mostrando un hermosa luna llena y luego se acerco a Misao y tomos su mano suavemente y acariciándola

Mientras Tanto Kenshin le contaba todo lo sucedió a Omashu quien preocupada por Misao se dirigieron lo mas rápido al hospital. 

Cuando llegaron abrió la puerta

**Omashu - Misao te encuentras bien, no quiero que vuelvas hacer eso si me vuelves a mentir ten por seguro que ahora si vas a tener que buscar un buen medico.**

Misao - U si claro Omashu, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Omashu - hay… en verdad estaba muy preocupada y mas con lo me dijo Kenshin  


**Misao - Omashu este me imagino que ya sabes todo verdad.**

Omashu - si… me lo contó todo en el camino ya se que Aoshi es el ultimo de los Shinomori y la verdad no lo podía creer.

Misao - yo también me impresione mucho. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Aoshi y Kenshin se encontraban discutiendo sobre la batalla que tuvo con Shoujiro

**Aoshi - no te preocupes… a mi no me paso nada malo además ya sabes que mi cuerpo se recupera por si solo.**

**Kenshin - si lose Aoshi y eso es lo queme preocupa si ese tal Shoujiro nos tendrá preparada otra Tamara como esa **

**Aoshi - si tienes razón entonces debo de prepararme para pelear nuevamente no debemos confiarnos demasiado** **será mejor que salga a buscarlo **

**Kenshin – de acuerdo pero vaya con cuidado que quiere que le diga la señorita Misao  
**

**Aoshi - no te preocupes estaré bien volveré lo mas rápido posible y además no quiero que le digas a Misao es capaz y me sigue - **dijo esto sonriendo un poco y después se retiro.

Kenshin se quedo un poco intranquilo solo espero que en verdad esperemos que no pace nada malo y que regrese con bien

Mientras tanto Shoujiro se estaba recuperando por completo usando sus poderes especiales y cuando estuvo listo fue a buscar una de sus mejores armas para volver a enfrentarse a Aoshi y así de una vez a cavar con el

**Shoujiro - malditos sean ambos pero no se preocupen pronto los matare a los dos y así todos sabrán que yo soy el mejor**

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hospital donde se encuentra Misao

**Misao- estoy completamente segura que algo pasa… no se siento que pronto aparece shoujiro en cualquier momento **

**Omashu - yo traje la crema curativa, porque me imagine que irías a pelear otra vez.  
**  
**Misao **- solo la mira y le sonríe - **te lo agradezco mucho **

Omashu ayudo a Misao a ponerse la crema esta tuvo un efecto muy fuerte que de inmediato cura a Misao dejándolo otra vez lista para la ultima pelea.

**Omashu - y que le voy a decir a Shinomori y Himura  
**

**Misao - tu solo entretenlos un rato y no te preocupes esta vez voy a ser mas cuidadosa de eso no hay duda.**

Mientras tanto Aoshi no se percata de que alguien lo esta siguiendo

Aoshi escucho un ruido muy extraño que hizo se perseguidor pero este no volteo sino que hizo como sino lo escuchara de repente se percato de que unas dagas se dirigían rápidamente a el y saco su espada y moviéndola en círculos hizo un escudo de ella.

**Shoujiro - parece que este es el momento de que todo acabe Shinomori**

Aoshi – estas seguro de eso

Aoshi ataco a Shoujiro y este esquivo el golpe de su espada y se dirigió a el haciendo que su espada chocara con el suelo levantando el polvo y dejando ciego a Aoshi y cuando hizo esto lo ataco pero aunque Aoshi perdiera su sentido de la vista tenia el sentido del oído y el podía sentir como cortaba el viento sus movimientos y así esquivo cada uno de sus ataques logrando poner mas furioso a Shoujiro.

Mientras tanto Misao había salido de la habitación del Hospital por las ventanas con esto probaba la resistencia en su cuerpo luego miro a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie la viera y desaparecía entre las sombras de la ciudad


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Un Final o Un Comienzo**

Aoshi ataco a Shoujiro y este esquivo el golpe de su espada y se dirigió a el haciendo que su espada chocara con el suelo levantando el polvo y dejando ciego a Aoshi y cuando hizo esto lo ataco pero aun que Aoshi perdiera su sentido de la vista tenia el sentido del oído y el podía sentir como cortaba el viento sus movimientos y así esquivo cada uno de sus ataques logrando poner mas furioso a Shoujiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao que había salido del hospital saltando por la ventana ya que se encontraba en el 3 nivel se agarro de un árbol dando a su una media vuelta y cayendo al piso sin ningún problema. 

**Misao - no se porque pero siento que algo esta por suceder y no es algo agradable  
**  
Misao dejo que sus instinto y sus corazonadas la llevaran justamente al lugar de la pela pero iba algo lenta trataba de encontrar algún transporte que pudiera guiarla asta ese lugar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi estaba esquivando y a la vez atacando a Shoujiro ya que este lo dejo ciego, en eso Aoshi dejo se sentir que Shoujiro no se movía que estaba quito dejando que el viento se moviera sin hacer un solo sonido y sin cortar el viento se acerco a Aoshi y este le clavo la espada en el brazo derecho y haciendo que este diera vueltas tal y como lo había echo antes Aoshi cuando peleo por primera vez con el.

**Shoujiro - para que veas lo que yo sentí cuando tu me hiciste lo mismo Shinomori  
**

**Aoshi - **si **crees que con esto me venciste estas completamente equivocado.**

Diciendo esto Aoshi se movió hacia abajo haciendo que la espada cortara una parte de su brazo sacándolo pero ala vez uso sus poderes de curación haciendo que Shoujiro se desesperara mas ya que si esto seguía así esta pelea nunca terminaría.

Aoshi esta ves hizo lo mismo que Shoujiro alzo un poco el polvo para dejarlo en la misma condición que el cuando logro dejarlo ciego ambos se quedaban tranquilos para que cuando se movieran el otro atacara o esquivara el ataque pero en ese momento Aoshi fue atacada por otra persona que había aparecido de repente.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

Grito Aoshi ya que este ataque lo había lastimado muy gravemente y la sangre salía a chorros se levanto haciendo que algunas heridas echas por ese ataque le dolieran y sangraran pero ala vez en peso a usar su técnica de curación pero otra vez fue atacado pero esta vez por Shoujiro haciendo que Aoshi se chocara contra una fuente que hizo que su vista se aclarara.

**Aoshi - eres un tramposo quien es el que te ayuda apelar.**

**Shoujiro - es solo un robot que esta programado para pelear contigo y con Misao y esta ves novas a poder salir vivo de esta o atacas o te cubres o los dos te atacamos al mismo tiempo.**

Diciendo esto Shoujiro se acerco junto con el androide creado por el ambos atacaron a Aoshi este esquivaba un golpe pero recibía otro por el otro atacante si esto seguía así el moriría en esta pelea injusta.

En eso ambos estaban a atacando a Aoshi haciendo que cayera al suelo muy gravemente herido si tan solo pudiera concentrarme para recuperarme de mis heridas y volver a pelar cuando ambos se acercaban

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao encontró unas motocicletas el problema era que no había llaves para tomar una de ellas

**Chico – Miren nada mas que hace una linda chica como tu por estos lugares -** dice tomándola de el brazo

En ese momento que la toco ella le dobla la mano y lo estrella contra una pared

**Misao – no vuelvas a tocarme **

Los demás jóvenes se acercaron para golpearla pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban todos en el suelo ella se acerco a uno de ellos y tomo las llaves de una de las motocicletas y luego saca un cheque por una inmensa cantidad de dinero y se lo mete en el bolsillo a el joven

**Misao – eso es por la motocicleta **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Para darle el golpe final fue cundo una motocicleta apareció de repente haciendo un circulo de humo muy fuerte ocasionando que Shoujiro y Aoshi y el androides se distrajeran y se sorprendieran de repente una daga les quito ambas espadas a Shoujiro y al androide.

**Misao - estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya**.

Aoshi Misao pero como

**Misao - luego te explico por ahora usa tu poder de curación yo los retendré por un rato -** dijo esto estando todavía en su motocicleta dirigiéndose hacia Shoujiro y el androide alejándolos de Aoshi el aprovecho este momento para recuperarse por completo. 

**Shoujiro - vaya me sorprendes Misao, en verdad as cambiado mucho.**

**Misao - no me pareció justo lo que estabas haciendo dos contra uno no te parece un acto de cobardía así que deje porque emparejar las cosas  
**  
**Shoujiro - no yo lo llamo triunfo pero tenias que venir a estropearlo todo no   
**  
**Misao - claro como voy a permitir eso - dijo muy seriamente.  
**  
Aoshi se había curado por completo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Misao y esta bajo de su motocicleta y dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sin siquiera haberlo pensado.

**Aoshi y Misao -** al mismo tiempo - **es el momento de acabar con ustedes - **Al decir esto ambos se miraron por unos segundo y después dijeron

**Aoshi - ahora si la pelea es justa dos contra uno  
**  
**Misao - esta será la pelea mas grande que aya en la historia **

Shoujiro miro a su androide y le dio las ordenes de ataque supremo para que no tuviera problemas de pelear con ambos ahora la pelea estaba pareja y esta seria una pelea que ninguno de ellos olvidara cual de los dos ganara.

Aoshi y Misao estaban listo y esta vez juntos para enfrentarse a Shoujiro esta pele era la ultima y talvez la mas difícil que han tenido ellos en lo largo de su vida.

Misao y Aoshi estaban frente a Shoujiro y el androide listo para el ataque final , Shoujiro le ordena al androide que a taque con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando Shoujiro y el androide se separan para su a taque Aoshi y Misao los estaban esperando cuando Shoujiro se acerco a Aoshi separándolo de Misao

Shoujiro esto es mucho mas interesante ahora morirás en frente de tu amada dijo el con una sonrisa diabólica.

Aoshi - no estés tan seguro de eso.

Mientras tanto Misao y el androide tenía un encuentro increíble.

**Misao _–_**_ Pensando es muy inteligente para crear un androide con una fuerza increíble -_ esquivando la espada y dando una vuelta en el aire quedando detrás del androide.

En ese momento el androide se agacho y volteándose rápidamente lanza a Misao hacia arriba y después la ataca en el aire pero esta lo esquiva usando un látigo que la alejo un poco y luego aprovecho ha hacer una vuelta que dando otra vez frente al androide y Misao se dirige hacia el empujándolo hacia los árboles. 

Mientras tanto Aoshi y Shoujiro

Shoujiro se dirige hacia Aoshi muy rápidamente haciendo otra vez que sus espadas suenen y brillen por el poder de ambos en eso Aoshi se transforma en lobo y esquiva mas fácilmente los movimientos de Shoujiro y luego se dirige fuertemente hacia el brazo que tiene la espada y luego de presionarlo haciendo que la sangre vuelva a emanar de el. 

**Shoujiro - HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA demonios otra vez -  
**  
Aoshi suelta a Shoujiro y vuelve hacer hombre.

Aoshi – te dije que esta vez iba hacer diferente dijo esto secando de sus labios la sangre de Shoujiro

Aoshi se acerca muy rápidamente haciendo que su espada haga un escudo con sus rápidos movimientos en circulo y acercándose cada vez mas a Shoujiro hizo un remolino en frente de el haciendo que este lo levantara y lo mandara directo hacia la fuente.

Misao vio como Aoshi paleaba con Shoujiro a si que para que dar pareja con el androide se subió a su motocicleta lista para iniciar una nueva lucha contra el.   
**  
Misao - muy bien es horade que regreses a hacerlo un montón de chatarra vieja.**

Misao se acerco muy rápidamente haciendo que su moto se para en una llanta y esta a su vez sacaba unas filosas y muy cortantes navajas que cortaron un brazo del androide, ella volvió a presionar el botón y la motocicleta volvió a ser normal.

Parándose un momento para verificar el daño que le hizo al androide ella sonrió al saber que en verdad fue un daño terrible. 

El androide reacciono y saca un látigo tomando a Misao de unas de sus piernas rápidamente el androide la agarro tan fuerte que tuvo que soltar la motocicleta para no ser llevadas las dos haciendo que girara cada vez mas la lanzo al aire y a su vez Misao saco un lazo Rojo que era el que recogía su cabello haciendo que el ataque del robot fuera en vano.

**Shoujiro - maldición esto no puede ser ya veras me las pagaras todas juntas  
es hora de acabar con ambos de una vez por todas.**

Aoshi quedo impresionado por esas palabras que quería decir con eso.

Inmediato Shoujiro llamo al androide que dejo de pelear con Misao y este gracias aun dispositivo se convirtió en una armadura de metal claro una parte dañada la del lado izquierdo que era donde Misao había dañado al androide. 

**Shoujiro - es hora de que mueran - **dijo dirigiéndose hacia mas muy rápidamente y ocacinando su puño le diera muy fuerte mente en el estomago en eso Shoujiro toma la espada de Aoshi y se la trata de ensartar pero este actuó muy rápidamente esquivando el otro ataque.

**Misao – Aoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii estas bien**

Shoujiro volteo a ver a Misao y esta a su vez lo miraba con odio y rencor. 

Shoujiro se dirigía hacia Misao pero fue detenido por uno de los ataques de Aoshi que tomando su espada haciendo que se separaran formando dos espadas.

Aoshi las hizo girar y estas a su vez se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Shoujiro atacándolo con una rapidez increíble pero a su vez el daño no era mucho ya que su armadura lo protegía.

**Shoujiro - vaya que buena técnica las tima que no me haces demasiado daño como para detenerme.**

Misao se acerco a Aoshi lo mas rápido posible que dando los dos frente a Shoujiro

**Misao - creo saber cual es su punto débil.  
**  
**Aoshi - a si -** dijo mirándola sorprendido.

Misao cuando estuve peleando con el androide le hizo mucho daño en la parte izquierda esa parte no esta del todo bien si lo atacamos ay estoy completamente segura de que podremos traspasarla pero tenemos que distraerlo para que el otro haga el ataque.

**Aoshi – esta bien tu distráelo y yo me encargare de lo demás.**

**Misao - ok** - _pensando savia que diría eso_

Misao se acerca muy rápidamente a Shoujiro pero de repente se agacho haciendo que Aoshi saltara por su espalda dirigiendo se muy rápida y peligrosamente hacia Shoujiro quien se iba a proteger del ataque de Aoshi pero en ese momento Misao lo ataco con su espada haciendo mas difícil el de la decisión de a quien a tacar primero

Shoujiro pelea con Misao esquivando su ataque y en ese momento Aoshi ataco la parte izquierda de la armadura con éxito logro traspasarla y luego Aoshi se vuelve a transformar en lobo y se dirige hacia el cuello de Shoujiro clavando sus agudo y filoso colmillos en el en eso Misao aprovecho esto para tomar su espada y causarle mas daño en la parte izquierda de la armadura que esta vez por completo se destrozo haciendo que la espada lo atravesara por completo y luego Aoshi soltó a Shoujiro y se transformo otra vez y acercándose a el muy lentamente le dijo.

**Aoshi - hemos ganado esta batalla.**

Dijo hacer cándase a Shoujiro y enterrándole una estaca directo al corazón y luego Shoujiro empezó a sentir como muy poco a poco iba perdiendo la vida escupiendo sangre a morrir en el suelo llenándolo con un enorme charco de sangre ya no se movía y sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su piel cada vez se ponía mas pálida que la de Aoshi dando a si a entender ala pareja que ya todo había terminado.

**Aoshi - gracias no lo hubiera echo sin ti, pero aun así debo de castigarte por haber escapado de el hospital-** dijo el tomándola en sus brazos.

Misao tomo un pañuelo que tenia y seco la sangre de los labios de Aoshi para des pues rozar sus labios con los suyos y decirle.

**Misao - no hay de que sabes que siempre puedes contar con migo y con relación a el escape pues no podía dejarte solo **

Después de esto ambos se besaron muy apasionadamente y luego de que Aoshi separara muy lentamente sus labios de los de Misao le dijo.

**Aoshi - Creo que ya es hora de volver sean de estar preocupando mucho por nosotros.**

**Misao - si tienes razón -** diciendo esto ella se dirige hacia la motocicleta y leda a Aoshi un casco para que el se suba con ella en esta ocasión Misao dejo que Aoshi con dulzura para volver otra vez al hospital ya que a se encontraban Kenshin y Kaoru esperándolos.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el hospital Misao recargo su cabeza en la espalda de Aoshi abrasándolo muy fuerte y suavemente. 

Mientras que en el cielo una estrella fijas caí y hacia ver un paisaje hermoso cuando ellos pasaron por el lago de parque viendo los dos reflejados en ellos y luego Aoshi para la motocicleta sin decir porque tomo otra vez a Misao entre sus brazos y volviendo a besar y el reflejo del lago se notaba mas con la hermosa luna llena sellando ese hermoso beso


End file.
